You can't help who you love
by SlytherinHawkins105
Summary: What if you love someone you shouldn't, this is a story about two people loving each other regardless of what others think. Slash, one shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not know own Harry Potter or making any money off this.

**Pairing: **Harry/Albus Severus. Mentions of Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Ginny/many others, Scorpius/Lily Luna, James Sirius/Hannah (OCC), James Sirius/Lily Luna and a few others.

**Warning: **This story mentions incest (a relationship between family members) if you do not like incest STOP right now and click back as flames will be quickly extinguished quickly with aguamenti. Also it contains underage sex meaning an adult and a minor having sex but nothing explicit.

**Author Notes: **This story has been nagging me for ages and I have written many version to this particular story as the idea would not leave me alone. It is an incest story between Harry and Albus with also mentions James and Lily as well as Fred and George. It is also slash (male/male) if you don't like…well you know where the back button is.

Finally my humble apologies for any grammar and spelling errors that maybe in this as the editing I did myself. But keep this in mine; there are many English speaking countries and a few different ways to spell on particular word as I use the spelling for my country. If you made it this far I assume you will keep on reading. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Seventeen year old Albus Potter or Al as he preferred to be called was on the Hogwarts express heading back to London as he completed his final year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

He couldn't wait to get back as he was meeting his father at the station to apparate back to his place and then together they were heading off on their first trip to the Greek isles.

Albus thought back over the years; he was little when his parents split up, his mother with whom he does not get along with caught his father in bed with a man.

His father wasn't overly concerned and basically was relieved that his mother found out that he was gay. His father told him he knew he was gay around his third year at school and by the end of that year had kissed a boy.

He went on to explain he put the facade of liking girls on simply because he wanted children more then anything in the world and had to take a potion to get an erection to be able to perform with his mother.

Al remembered he was so upset and worried when his father moved out that he would miss everything as his dad was always there for everything. But that didn't happen his dad remained a constant figure in his their lives and despite what their mother was saying about him his brother and sister didn't believe her as their dad spent more time with them then what she did growing up.

After they were divorced their dad let them stay at their place in Godrics hallow and gave their mother more then enough money a month to feed and clothes them but she basically used that money to buy herself things and head out and date other men.

Al's mother never re-married in fact she would often bring home different men all the time.

After about a year of this Harry didn't like the way his ex wife was having a different man in the house all the time, he took the kids and had them living with him thus the fights begun and his mother didn't want his father and his faggot lover as she would call his father boyfriend to raise her kids.

James, Lily and him all liked his father lover, Ryan Young a wizard a couple years older then his father who worked in the department of mysteries. But the constant fights with their mother drove them apart and after about a year they broke up and his father was devastated and for the first time ever Albus saw his father cry.

Things settled down after a while, they would visit their mother on the weekend but remained living with their father.

Albus was glad they stayed with his father as his father was always there for everything...when he was born, his first smile, his first word, first step, first time on a broom, first birthday, first day of primary school, first day at Hogwarts and many other firsts.

He was there to support James when he and his first girlfriend broke up, he held him as he cried and eventual move past her on to another until they busted up and so on and so forth until he moved out of home with his current girlfriend of three years going strong and his father believes that the girl James is with now, Heather Wilson, he thinks that they will end up getting married and Albus agrees with him as they are both very much in love with each other.

For Lily things were a little different, he was there for her just like James and Albus but on something's his father was at a loss and often be calling on their Aunt Hermione for help not their mother.

Hermione would often come over and chat with Lily about girl things which his father was extremely grateful for and Lily came to look at their Aunt like a second mother and would often to spend time with their aunt and uncle and cousins which is where Lily is going this summer with her Aunt, her cousin Rose over to America to see some of the museums and libraries and other major literacy things that no one else was interested but them.

Albus on the other hand could not wait to be alone with his father and smiled at the thought.

As always his father was the first for everything in his life and when he discover that he, just like his father was gay went he spoke to him about it first and somehow a long the line his father was once again the first for everything which Al was extremely happy about and he does mean everything.

His father gave him his first kiss, his first blow job, he allowed Al to take his cock into his mouth for the first time, he was the first man to make love to Al and allowed Al to make love to him for the first time.

He was also there for the first time he had a drink, a smoke and yes his father does smoke and the first man he would sleep with for a whole night.

Many people would think it wrong but Al didn't care, he was in love with his own father and was certain his father was in love with him.

It all started when Al was thirteen, after everyone went to bed Al went up to his father room hoping that his dad was still awake because he really wanted to talk to him and lucky for him he was, his dad was laying in bed having a smoke when he got their.

His father called him and he got on the bed and lay next to his father on top of the sheet as his father was underneath it.

He remained quiet for a little while until his father asked him what was wrong and that's when the flood gates open and Albus told him everything on how he liked a guy at school but wasn't sure if he was gay or not, that he didn't know how to kiss or do anything to please another man.

Harry remained calm, he didn't mock his son for what he had told him as at that age he was the same but unlike Albus he had no one to help him through it and fumbled his way but no Harry decided he would talk to his son about anything he wanted to know and so for the next hour or so Harry explain what it was like to be with another man, how to do things and how they make love.

Albus was thrilled his dad told him what he wanted to know and while explained to him he got hard and was thankful it was dark and his father couldn't see the tent in his boxers or so he thought.

But the one thing he didn't know was how well he kissed and asked his dad about it. His dad said his first kiss is a matter of feeling his way through it, he would know what to do by instinct and he would be fine...Albus disagreed and said to his father that he would probably screw it up even though his father assured him he wouldn't.

It was then his father put the suggestion out that they could kiss each other and that way he would know. At first Albus was a bit reluctant despite his attraction to his father but after he thought about it he thought about it, it was a great idea as his father wouldn't laugh at him or mock him or do anything to hurt... Little did they both suspect that this one little decision would change the course of their relationship forever!

Harry leaned in and kissed his son and to Al's amazement he knew what to do just like his father said and was happily returning his father kiss. They kissed for a little while before they broke apart but neither of them really moved apart and Albus leaned in to capture his fathers' lips again and they continued to kiss for a while plus cuddling until Albus fell asleep in his father bed.

When he woke the next morning he was alone and disappointed that he was father was not there and had seemed to have left the house early that morning from what James had said.

Albus couldn't get the kiss out of his mind, he could still feel his fathers lips on his and ended up having a hard on and jerking off replaying the kiss in his mind.

That night when his father got home, it was late and Albus went up to his room to see if he was all right.

Harry tried to get Albus to leave but he wasn't having a bar of it and they ended up arguing and somehow they both ended up on the bed with Albus on top and he took the chance and kissed his father again and after a couple of seconds his father responded and plunged his tongue into his mouth and flip them over. They continued to kiss and the next thing his father had his hand on his bare stomach and was caressing him, twinkling his nipples before sliding his hand down onto his pants and around his cock and stroked him until he came.

Spelling the mess away his father held him closely and they both fell asleep but this time Albus made sure he was awake before his father had the chance to escape.

And that is how his nights were spent during that holiday, he would go to his father, they would kiss, touch each other and they even gave each other blowjobs.

It wasn't until the night before he was due to go back to Hogwarts that his father broke down again in front of him and cried and apologise for what he had done to him.

His father said what they done, he shouldn't have and that if Al chose to tell anyone that he had every right to for he deserved to be in prison for touching his underage son like he did.

Albus knew that if he did tell his dad would be shunned and thrown in Azkaban but he couldn't do that to him, he loved him too much and enjoyed what they did together way too much for anyone to know what happen.

Albus held his dad and assured him that he was just as willing as he was and he wanted it just as much and kissed his father with all his might and it was that night his father took his virginity.

From there they saw each other when they could, in the holidays Albus would go to his room, his father did go to his room once but they decided against as it was to close to his brother and sister rooms that they would soon learn what they would do and so it was agreed that Albus would go to his room.

During the school year Al did try and date a few guys but not much happen, they only ever performed oral sex and not actually anal sex. He would write to his father about it and although his father encouraged him to be with kids his own age, Al couldn't bring himself to go all they way with them but eventually did and although he enjoyed it, it wasn't as good as it was when he was with his father.

His father on the other hand did date another man called Tony Henderson but it didn't last long and from what his father said something was missing from their relationship.

The next summer proved to be good as the previous summer, if not better. Al kept going to his father bed, he was at the point wear he just wear a gown and nothing else and as soon as he was in the room he would take it off and be as naked as the day he was born and his father stop using the sheet to cover himself up too and it was that summer that Al got to enter his father for the first time.

During the next couple of years both Al and Harry did try and date other men but somehow neither were satisfied with them and during holidays would reconnect their passion.

By this time Al had came out to his brother and sister and the rest of the family and they were all supportive and said they were not bothered that he was gay except for his mother but Al didn't take much notice of her but no one knew that he was sleeping with his father.

Now at the age of seventeen neither Al nor Harry had to worry about anyone finding out, Al was legal and free to be with whomever he wanted to be with nor he wanted his father.

Al gave a smile and small chuckle, as many people don't believe that Al and Harry are father and son. For one thing they don't look a like except for they both have dark hair, Al's was tame where as his fathers was still wild. Al had blue eyes, a fair complexion and his hair, although mainly dark did have a red tinge to it and at the age of forty-two, his father was till extremely fit looking and he could pass as a man in his twenties easily.

As the train slowed and pulled into the platform, Al spotted his dad having a smoke and chatting with his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.

"Daddy" Lily Potter yelled out as she got off the train and ran into her father's arms.

"Hey little lady how are you?" Harry smiled as he hugged his fifteen year old daughter.

"Great, school was awesome, can't wait to head to America and see the museums, visiting Washington and all that" Lily said rattling on while her father looked at his best mate and shook his head. Lily often reminded him of Hermione at that age always wanting to know things and read books wanting to know everything just like Hermione did and her daughter Rose Weasley.

"Oh and Daddy I have something to tell you but please don't get mad at me" Lily said and Harry looked at his daughter thinking that perhaps something serious has happened.

"What is it Lil's?" Harry asked slightly concerned.

"Um...well...you see...there is this guy... He's older then me but I really like him Daddy and we... Well we having been kind of...well not kind of but actually dating" Lily said and Harry could tell that she was nervous or afraid that he would be upset at her dating an older man.

Harry could never be upset at that; he would be a hypocrite if he were because at the age of fifteen he was sleeping with an older man... Twenty years his senior plus a Professor at his school and now he sleeping with his own son...a man twenty five years his junior.

"Lily, honey I'm not upset or angry that you are seeing someone older then you as long as your happy and he looks after you and treats you with respect, then I'm fine with it but if he hurts you... He better run" Harry replied sincerely.

"He wouldn't hurt me daddy, he says he cares for me and I care for him" Lily replied and she could see that her father was a bit tense but she understand. Her dad didn't know who and that what she was afraid of when she told him.

"I hope so angel, I really hope this boy doesn't hurt you...and this boy does he have a name?" Harry asked realising that his daughter has not mention his name and when she kept things from him it usually meant that she knew that he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Yes" she said quietly

"What is it then?" Harry said while also spotting the form of his son making his way over to them and he wanted nothing more the to go over and kiss his young lover but couldn't at this point in time.

"Scorpius Malfoy" she said quietly, mumbling his name.

Harry starred at his daughter; he could have sworn she said Scorpius Malfoy the son and his former nemesis and one time lover.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were once lovers back in their sixth year for a short period of time, Draco admitted that he was bi and thought Harry attractive and had a brief affair but Harry always knew that Draco leaned more towards women then men thus the relationship didn't last long but they have slept with each other a couple of times in the past twenty five years most recently four years ago when they bumped into each other in a bar, both drunk and horny as hell and ended up in bed.

"Who?" Harry asked again just to make sure he heard her right.

"Scorpius Malfoy" Lily repeated waiting for the explosion that would come from her father as it was legend throughout the school how much that her father and Scorpius's father hated each other.

Harry could see that his daughter was waiting for him to be upset but instead he put his arm around her a hugged her. "I'm not upset Lily, as long as your happy I will not interfere" Harry said kissing her on the head.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best" Lily smiled and hugged her father tighter before letting go and heading over to Rose and the two of them started chatting.

Harry smiled as he watched he daughter and his niece chat away before turning back to his son.

"Hi Dad" Albus greeted his father with a big smile.

"Hi son" Harry replied pulling his son into a hug and patting him the back wishing he could do more but he knew he couldn't not in front of his best friends and daughter…not yet.

Albus felt the loss of the contact almost immediately, he wished that his father would show him how he really felt, and he wanted them out in the open now that he is of age.

"Hard to believe your now finished school hey Al" Ron said as he shook his hand.

"I know I just hope I did alright on my NEWTS" Albus replied.

"What now Al?" Hermione asked

"Not sure Aunt Hermione but I do hope my marks are good enough to become a healer but for now I am rather looking forward to our holiday a break from study hahaha" He said smiling at his father who smiled back at his son.

"Yes the Greek Isles will be a great place to relax, you deserve is Al" Hermione said smiling.

"Speaking of which" Harry interrupted "We best be going home and getting you ready Al the port key is due to go off in an hour"

"Yes you better and who knows Al you may find some nice Greek boy for you and while you are at perhaps someone for your father" Hermione said missing the look of jealously in both men's eyes at the thought of them being with another man.

"Who knows what may happen." Albus said jokingly taking note of his father reaction.

"Yeah who knows" Harry said as the two stepped away.

"Be seeing you in a few weeks" Harry said to them before turning to his son and "Ready Al?" Harry asked.

Al nodded and Harry held out his arm for Albus who held onto it before he apparated them both away.

Albus hadn't got his apparition licence yet and wasn't going to until he got back from the Greek isles.

They appeared in the lounge room of their cottage and Al instantly noticed that his father stuff was ready to go and he had yet to pack, sighing he went to leave to get ready, he looked at his father who was now shrinking his trunk. Feeling a bit dejected at this he went to walk away but before he could his father grabbed his arm, turned him around and kissed him.

Albus melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his father and started lifting his shirt out of his pants but was stopped as the kiss broke.

"Not yet, you need to pack so we can get to the hotel…I have a surprise for you" Harry smiled at his son hoping that what he was about to do will change the course of their relationship for he loved Al as a son but he loved him more as his lover.

Harry watched as his son left to get ready and sat on the lounge. He still couldn't believe that his son and him were lovers and have been for four years.

When they first started, Al was only thirteen and that first kiss was amazing but the next day he felt so guilty as he was attracted to his son and has been for a while but never once considered acting on it and then that night he came to him wanting to know about being with a man and was worried about kissing and he sat with his son and explained everything he needed to know about being a gay man and what it was like to be with another man.

Harry knew he wasn't a paedophile or ever had sexual thoughts about young boys, not even Albus or James when they were little. He didn't have any sexual thoughts or feeling towards James as he got older but Albus was different.

Just before Albus went to Hogwarts, Harry started to notice him and he felt disgusted with himself with the thoughts he was having about his own son.

After the train left for platform nine and three quarters for Albus's first year at Hogwarts he went and sat in the park. He noticed the other boys around the park the same age as Albus, others younger and a few slightly older and he didn't have any of those sorts of thoughts about the other boys like he did for his son…it seemed it was just his own son.

Harry thought it would pass and for the next two years he put it aside til that night Albus came into his room and they kissed.

He left after Albus fell asleep and went to a muggle gay bar, had a few drinks and went home with some guy and stayed with him throughout the day, smoking, drinking and having sex while he waited to the late hour of the night in hopes that Al was asleep when he got home but he wasn't.

They got into argument and somewhere along the lines they ended up on his bed with his son on top of him. Harry knew he was close to losing it and when Albus initiate the kiss, Harry tried to hold off but after a couple of seconds he lost and plunged his tongue into his son mouth and flipped them over and continued kissing him and caressing him.

He played with his nipples but he really wanted to touch him thus sliding his hand down the boys' stomach, into his pants and grabbing his manhood and stroking him until he exploded over his hand. Casting a cleaning spell, he pulled his son close to him and held him til he went to sleep and it was then Harry knew he would not be able to stop himself for he had already crossed the forbidden line and for rest of that summer holidays every night Albus came to his room and they would touch, caress, kiss and even give each other blow jobs.

But it wasn't until the night before Albus went back to Hogwarts that Harry felt the full weight and implementations of what they have done and he was scared for all summer he had been doing sexual acts on his son and son doing the same sexual acts on him, acts that would send him straight to Azkaban which Harry knew he would deserve.

When Albus came into his room that night, Harry told Albus that if he said something he would be in big trouble and sent to Azkaban and told Albus that he had every right to tell what happen and send him there for what they have done.

Albus on the other hand disagreed saying he enjoyed what they did and he couldn't do that to him for he loved him too much to hurt him like that and it was that night they crossed the final line with Harry making love to his son.

For the next couple of years their relationship blossomed. They each tried dating other men but they seem to fail and they would always end up back in each others arms.

Harry had already loved Albus as a son but he had fallen in love with his son as a lover and he was tired of hiding behind the door and this trip he had planned was the first step he was taking to bring their relationship out in the open.

About thirty minutes later Albus came back down stairs, changed and packed and Harry couldn't help but look his son over. He was wearing a pair of muggle jeans that hugged his thighs nicely; a blue button up shirt that had the top couple of buttons undone and a pair of dragon hides boots with a robe over the top.

"Ready?" Harry asked getting his composure.

"Yes" Albus said smiling at his dad.

Harry reached into his pocket and got the muggle ink pen out and held it between him and his lover. Albus grabbed it but before it activated Harry put his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss as the port key activated.

Albus was shocked that his father did that and as they landed in the hotel lobby the kissed finished.

They checked into their room and since it was late they ordered room service before going to bed where they got themselves reacquainted with each other.

The next day they got up, had breakfast and headed out and this was the time Harry decided he was going to let the world know how he truly felt about Al.

They went for a walk, along the beach, saw the shops, had lunch and all the time Albus had wondered what the surprise his father had planned for him.

It was later that afternoon as they walked along the beach that Albus decided to ask his father about the surprise.

"Dad" Albus said.

"Yes son" Harry said as they both stopped along the beach and sat in the sand.

"Dad last night before we left you said you had a surprise, I was wondering what it is" Albus asked wondering if he overstepped his mark for later he wanted to talk to his father about bringing out their relationship into the open, if he would let him.

"That I did" Harry sighed looking around and seeing there were lots of people enjoying the beach, mostly heterosexual couples but there was also a few homosexual couples holding hands…some kissing but most of all no one seemed to mind.

"I guess this is a good as time as any" Harry said and Albus looked at his father confused for he was wondering what it could be but he didn't have long to think about as he leaned in and kissed him.

Albus was surprised at the public display of affect as his Dad never did anything in public but maybe…maybe…who cares as his father ran his tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance and Albus open his mouth allowing his tongue in. Moaning from the kiss he felt his father hand around his waist and started to push him over so his way laying on the sand with his father on top of him, kissing him like their was no tomorrow.

After a while they slowly stopped parted, both hard and in Albus's opinion the kiss was to short.

"Dad, does this mean what I think it does?" Albus asked with his voice full of hope.

"Albus you are my son and I love you, nothing will ever change that but for the last four years you have become more to me then a son, you are my lover and someone who I love more then words can ever express.

I know some people are going to look at us and say that our relationship is wrong, they will try and separate us but I am ready to face that, too take it head on and if you're ready Al we leave here hand in hand as a couple ready to face what is coming toward us as one" Harry said with sincerity and love in his eyes while still lying on top of his son.

Al response was he pulled his father lips down to his and kissing him with all the love in the world.

"Dad I want nothing more then return to the UK hand in hand as your lover and whatever happens or what people say I don't care, I love you more then anything in this world" Albus said and kissed him again.

For the next four weeks Albus and Harry were like any normal couple that were deeply in love, they held hands wherever they went, kissed in public, sat next to each other and often had their arms around each other. Many people have commented on how much they seemed to be in love but nobody new of their age gap or the fact they were father and son, most guessed a man in his twenties and a late teen as the age for the couple.

Their lovemaking was passionate, neither really caring who was top and who was bottom as they often shared the role. Neither bothered about clothes once in bed and often they would share a bath or shower, to them they were lovers but that didn't stop Al calling Harry Dad or Harry calling Al son.

They got back to the UK and spent the next couple of days unpacking and getting into the routine of normal life. Al fully moved into his father room and they both knew it was time to tell people the truth thus arranging for Ron and Hermione to come in the morning followed by James and Lily after them.

Morning came and this was the day they had organised their closets friends and their family to come over and tell them about their relationship.

As they got out of bed the mood was solemn.

"No matter what happens Al, I love you and I'm not leaving you" Harry said pulling Al into a hug.

"I know Dad but this is going to be hard but at the end of the day we still have each other…right?" Al said slightly worried.

"That we do Al" Harry said after kissing him "That we do"

First up were Ron and Hermione. They arrived around mid morning and Hermione instantly picked up this was going to be something that may not end well as both Harry and Albus were not there normal cheery selves nor the fact that there was no tea out which was unusual in it self.

They sat in the sun room and Hermione noticed how close Al and Harry were sitting and the fact that they were both holding hands didn't go unnoticed by the bright witch and Hermione instantly became suspicious of the two Potter men.

Harry told his friends since first year that he was now in a relationship with the most wonderful man he has ever known and at first they were happy for him but then Ron asked who and things went down hill from there. He didn't sugar coat it or anything like that he told them that him and Al were together in a relationship. At first Ron laughed thinking it was some sick joke but then realised that no one was laughing and soon realise that they were serious.

In typical Weasley fashion Ron exploded calling them every name under the sun and that he didn't think that his own best friend would be that sick that he had to fuck his own son, demanding for them to stop it before it got serious.

Harry told Ron that they were serious and have been for a while which was an accidental slip as then Ron demanded how long and told Ron how long and that was the prevail straw that broke the camel back or in this case one Ronald Weasley infamous temper.

Ron launched at Harry and started hitting him, calling him a perverted paedophile; a sick prick for wanting to touch is own son and a few other things under the sun that is to demeaning to mention.

Hermione quickly pulled her wand and using wingardium leviosa spell lifted Ron off Harry and placed him on the other side of the room but Ron didn't stay and stormed to the fire place and told his friend that he didn't ever want to see him again and he was no longer welcomed in his house.

Hermione looked at her friend, she could see that they were happy together but her morals were screaming at her that is was wrong…it would be like having her husband and her daughter in a relationship, it just didn't sit well with her and neither did this.

She got up from her seat and went to the fire place and throw some floo powder and called out the address but before she left she turned to her friend and said "Harry your relationship is wrong in more ways then one and it was wrong of you to start it up when you did. It goes against everything I believe so I'm with Ron Harry, we can't have you in our home anymore" and with that she disappeared into the floo.

Harry and Al sat in silence for a while, Al moved next to his father and simultaneously they both wrapped their arms around each other. The loss of Ron and Hermione friendship did hurt them but they both knew it was something that would happen, as Ron notorious temper was a sure thing on things that he doesn't understand or like. But this time…this time it was different, there was no going back as Al could never forgive his Uncle for the harsh words said to him and his father or the fact that he physically hit his father.

Al knew of his father's past beating by his family while growing up and even now, years later his father did not have it in him to defend himself against such an onslaught.

"Dad?" Al called to him.

"Mmm" Harry responded seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"You ok?" Al asked slightly concerned about his Dad.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Harry said and letting out a sigh looking towards his son. "Are you?"

"Yeah, we kind of figured Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione would react that way but I didn't expect him to hit you" Al said.

"Neither did I to tell you the truth" Harry replied honestly as he was stunned by the violent reaction from Ron but he should have known the red head would fly off the handle like he did.

"Do want me to heal you" Al asked running his finger gently over the split lip of his father.

"Sure" Harry said and with that Al pulled out his wand, muttering a few charms he healed his father's split lip, broken nose and black eye.

"Probably be a bit tender for a day or two but other then that you should be fine" Al said as he ran his hand over the injuries gently and leaving it to rest on his cheek.

Both Harry and Al locked eyes for a while before leaning in for a slow loving kiss.

The two sat on the love seat for a while waiting for James and Lily to arrive both snuggling into each other, lost in their own thoughts unaware of the floo coming to life.

After a little while the floo flared to life and Lily stepped through and stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at her father and brother who were both were sitting on the loveseat, Al on his side with his legs hanging over her father and his head on his shoulder while Harry head rested against him and one on his hand resting on his thighs in what would be described as a rather intimate position like two lovers.

Lily and James have often speculated a few times that they thought there was something going on between their Dad and Al but neither could say anything as they had no proof and until they said something they would keep quiet.

They both agreed if there was, they would support their father and brother or be a hypocrite about it as James and Lily have slept together and every now again and they still do even though they are both in a serious relationship with other people.

But seeing them together like this confirmed her suspicions that they were indeed together and she was happy for them.

It wasn't long until James came through and he could tell by the smug look on his sisters face that he was about to lose a bet.

Lily indicated over to the loveseat were her father and brother are and James turned to have a look and sure enough there was his dad and brother in a loving embrace, which meant that his sister was right about them also having an incestuous relationship.

"Here" James said reaching into his pocket and putting a galleon in his sister up turned hand before the both made their presence known.

"Mmmhmmm" James and Lily did simultaneously causing both men to jump.

"James…Lily I didn't hear you come through" Harry said gaining his composure but didn't really make an a effort to move for there be no point for Harry knew by the look of his other two children faces that they already saw them curled up together.

"Yeah no hope there Dad, you and Al were off in your own little world" James said as he and Lily sat down on the seats opposite the loveseat.

They sat in silence for a little while, not awkward silence but not a fully comfortable silence either.

"Dad the atmosphere in this place is rather solemn and something has happened here judging by the state of the few broken bits of furniture and the way you and Al are sitting there my guess it has something to do with that…right?" James simply stated.

Despite being a bit of a prankster, James finished Hogwarts with excellent NEWT scores and with his natural observation ability has made him one of the elite and one of the most sorted out young aurors.

"You know James you a gift for stating the rather obvious" Harry said

"It's my job Dad" James joked a bit but then turned serious "But you called us here for a reason…what is it?"

"Your right James I did call you hear for a reason and this is not going to be easy to tell" Harry said and glancing across at his son or lover he should say who gave him a slight nod.

"I called you to hear today to tell you something, it's not easy to tell but as my son and daughter you both have a right to know" Harry started and taking a breath before Harry continued on.

"This may come across as a shock and you may be disgusted in this but…"

"Oh for Merlin sake Dad stop beating around the wand and just tell us already" James stated getting a bit annoyed by the why his father was talking.

"Ok, sorry son" Harry said but continued on "I am now in a relationship with someone I love and care for very much but I'm afraid by society standard they will not approve of the relationship"

"Who cares what they think, it's none of their business who you love. The wizarding world knows that you are as gay as a row of wands so what difference who you fall in love with"

"That is true but this is different" "Why Dad?"

Taking a deep breathe he looked straight into the eyes of his other children and said "Because they do not look favorably upon a father engaging in a sexual relationship with his own son, let alone fall in love with said son" Harry said waiting for the anger from James and Lily that didn't come.

"I knew it" Lily said.

"You what?" Al asked stunned at his sister statement.

"I had suspicion that you and Dad were a lot closer then a normal father/son relationship," Lily stated.

"B-b-but How?" Al asked stunned at what was said just as much as his father was but was able to recover quicker then his lover.

"Simple I had seen you head up a couple of times to where Dads room, at first I thought it was because you had bad dreams or something but later on I suspected that you and Dad where having some form of a relationship as James stated a couple of times that he had seen you come back down the stairs from Dads room and plus we have noticed a few times that your bed was never slept in" Lily said as if it didn't bother her at all, which in a way troubled Harry.

"You don't seem to be troubled that Al and I are in a relationship?" Harry asked.

"No Dad, we are not," James answered for both he and Lily.

"May I inquire as to why, as we told Ron and Hermione this morning and as you can see they did not take it well" Harry said waving his arm over to where the damage was.

James looked at Lily who gave a nod.

"Because Dad we would be a hypocrite if we were" Lily replied.

"Really?" asked Harry who was stunned and slightly confused at what Lily said.

"Yes Dad, really"

"Explain I am at a loss here. I basically just told you that Al and I are in a sexual relationship and we both love each other very much. Keeping in mind that Al is also my youngest son and twenty five years my junior"

"Dad, age is of no matter as wizards tend to live longer then muggles and you Dad maybe twenty five years older then Al…so what, the only thing is that people will not like it because Al is your son, its incest no ifs or buts about it but you always said you can't help who you love and it's obvious to Lily and me that you and Al do love each other not only as father and son but as two gay men who are lovers" James replied with wisdom beyond his nineteen years.

Harry got up and walked over to his older son and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you James, that means so much to me" Harry said and looks at Lily who joined in the hug from her father.

"I just want the both of you know that I love the both of you like I always have, even though Al and I are…."

"In love Dad, we know" said Lily.

"That is right, Lil's I am very much in love with him but that doesn't mean I love you guys any less" Harry said then had a thought of what was said earlier but before he could say anything Al spoke.

"What I don't understand is that you said you would be a hypocrite if you didn't accepts us, what did you mean by that?" Al asked walking over to join his siblings and lover.

"Because… Al and Dad promise not to get mad" Lily said slightly nervous.

"Ok" Harry said slightly confused.

"It's because you're not the only one to be involved in a incestuous relationship here" James replied.

Harry and Al looked at each other then back at James as if to say please explain.

"Dad Lily and I have been involved for the last eighteen months…just like you and Al have been" James replied slightly nervous that his Dad would be angry at them but somehow knew he wouldn't be.

Harry was stunned that his son and daughter were sleeping together but he couldn't bring himself to be upset or angry for he was the one sleeping with their brother.

"What about Scorpius and Heather?" Harry asked.

"I love Heather very much Dad but Lily and I do have that connection, not as deep as you and Al but it is there and neither of us are willing to give that up nor do we want to give up Heather or Scorpius for that matter"

Harry looked at his children and smiled, what a strange family they were but that didn't matter, they were his family and he would not have them any other way for he loved them for who they are.

"Come lets have something to eat and talk some more…. Hope" Harry called out to his house elf.

"Yes master Potter, how can Hope be serving you" Hope said who sounded a little bit like Dobby.

"Yes Hope can you get us some drinks and sandwiches' plus can you also get me my smokes too please"

"As you wish Master Potter"

Hopes brought back a larger platter of sandwiches' as well as some pumpkin juice, butter beer and fire whisky as well as Harry smokes.

Harry and Al both lit up a smoke, grabbed a sandwich each and as well as a glass of fire whisky.

Lily poured some pumpkin juice while James had a butter beer and the four family members sat around the sun room for the next few hours, talking and learning more of how each of their relationship started.

Lily and James were surprised that Harry and Al have been together basically since Al was thirteen but once Harry explain the dilemma he had and that he was not interested in anyone else of that age not even James at the age they understood.

James explains how he and Lily ended up having a relationship and their continuing relationship. Neither party gave out their intimate details for which each other were grateful for.

A few hours later James was about to head home but as he stood up a wave of dizziness hit him. Which was due from the amount of butter beer he drunk and it was a known fact that James could not handle to much alcohol unlike his father and brother who can handle there's a lot better which brought them to their current situation of having to help James upstairs to his bed while Lily fire called his girlfriend to let her know that James was sleeping their.

Lily went up to help her brother and father with James and it wasn't long till they had him undressed down to his boxers and in bed.

Harry and Al bade them both goodnight and even though Harry and Al left the room, Lily stayed behind and both Harry and Al had a feeling they will be up to something, which neither of them wanted to know about.

Once in their room Harry went into the bathroom for he wanted nothing more then a hot shower after the stressful day he had.

Stepping in under the spray, he felt the relief as the water hit his body and it wasn't long until he felt a pair of hand massaging his shoulders.

Harry turned around to face his lover resting his hands on his narrow waste leaned in and kissed him wrapping his arm around him as Al wrapped his arms around Harry and spent the next few minutes kissing and running their hands over each other's body.

"Let's clean up and get to bed" Harry said once they separated from their kiss.

"Let's" Al said as they both washed and dried themselves before heading to bed.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

**20 years later…**

The following few months after Harry and Al told their friends and family of their relationship were the hardest. Ginny heard of the relationship of her former husband and estrange son and did every attempt to make life hard for them.

Articles in the Daily Profit started appearing informing the community of Britain that Harry Potter was having sex with his son Albus and how Ginny was distraught that she couldn't help or protect her son from her former husband, as he was a violent and possessive man.

Harry and Al knew the truth along with his other children rebuke all articles that Ginny was putting in the profit but unfortunately the damage had started but the major damage came only days later when Ginny claimed that Harry was molesting both of their sons from a young age as well as other boys…basically she called him a pedophile.

Britain wizarding community quickly turned against their hero, they attacked him, called him many things…they even had him arrested and thrown in Azkaban until a trial could be organized.

As for Al, he got the NEWTS required to become a healer but with his mother and the wizarding community against his father and the accusation that his mother said was making life hard and his only interest was proving his father innocence against the claims his mother made and for the next couple of months Al, James and Lily set out to prove that their father was no pedophile and could often be seen visiting their father at Azkaban.

For the trial Al insisted that every one use veritaserum as he wanted to make sure that no one was coerced into saying that his father abused them and to prove that his mother had made the accusation up.

In the end it proved beneficial as the ones that did testify, testified that they were promised a thousand galleons by Ginny to say that Harry molested them when in truth Harry never touched them.

Ginny was later charged and placed on probation but to Harry the damage to him was done.

Although Harry was proven innocent, the saying of mud sticks is true as he found it hard to continue his work, people were keeping there distance and some wizards sort it upon themselves to vandalize his property as well as through hexes or other methods to inflict injuries onto him.

Al on the other hand had an easier time then Harry. He received the NEWTS he wanted and got accepted into becoming a healer but while his father was suffering, Al did the only thing he could…stand by the man he loved.

He thought through thick and thin, even when his father tried to push him away to protect him, Al stayed with and his unwavering support along with James and Lily brought the family closer then they were before.

They stood firmly together through the trial but after the trial things changed. They severed all ties with their mother and during her trial they all refused to support her as they all blame her for what happened to there father and the damage it done to him.

Bill and Fleur stood by Harry and Al and remained in close contact with them, Charlie and his partner Sarah also stood by Harry and Al as both older Weasley brothers knew of the manipulation that their younger sister was doing and didn't agree with her or what she was saying.

Percy and his wife Penny was never close to Harry and although they never stood for Harry they didn't go against him either.

George fully supported Harry and Al and their relationship and for the first time ever was able to talk to someone of his loss. He was able to tell Harry and Al that he and his twin were more then brothers, they were lovers just like Harry and Al and for the first time ever George was able to start healing and eventually met and fell in love with an American man named Gareth Kennedy.

Ron and Hermione however remained estranged. During the trial they sided with Ginny believing that Harry was a pedophile but when it came back that it was all Ginny manipulation, they tried to restore their friendship but it was beyond repaired thus ending what was once considered a strong bond between them.

The ties with Ginny was broken the day she accused Harry of being a pedophile and from what they last heard, she works in a bar and would often go home with different men and rumor has it she has mothered at least four other children but no one knows for sure as she is isolated from the family.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both have passed away. They were indifferent about the whole situation and though some of their children no longer talked to each other they remained the rock between the lots until they both passed away.

First Mr. Weasley passed away of a major heart attack and about a year later Mrs. Weasley died from what most of her family call a broken heart, as she never got over from the death of her husband.

James married Heather and sired four children, two boys and two girls. James told Heather everything except the part about sleeping with his own sister but she knew Al was James's brother but also their father son and lover. It took her a while to accept the fact they were lovers but she did and the family remained close.

Lily married Scorpius Malfoy and had five children, two boys and three girls. Scorpious accepted Harry and Al relationship but more so to keep the peace with his wife, he loved Lily and would do anything for her.

Over time the acceptance turn more into friendship and family as Scorpius could see how much love there was between Harry and Al and also knew of the love tryst that his father and Harry had when they were younger but he never knew what happens between his wife Lily and brother-in-law James.

Lily also missed her Aunt Hermione a lot, during her younger years she looked up to the witch as a mother figure but after them not accepting her father and brother love then siding with her mother with the accusations she couldn't forgive her for what she said and done.

Lily and James still made time for each other and remained close to this day with their respective partners never knowing of the affair between the two siblings.

For Al and Harry they had a hard time after the accusation from Ginny and they decided that a new start was in ordered and moved away from Britain.

They moved to a wizarding community in Virginia America. Al undertook his studies and became one of the top healers in the country.

Harry continued with his work as a defense instructor and wrote a few books on defensive magic. His reputation in the UK remained as the savior of wizarding Britain and the top defensive instructor but the effects of the accusation and his time in Azkaban left the undercurrent of mistrust among the community.

They were still very much in love with each other so much that Harry asked Al to become his husband.

They married in a small ceremony with James, Lily, George and their respective families attending.

No one in their new home knew they were father and son and they preferred to keep it that way, all they knew was that they were two men who were deeply in love with each other.

After a few years of marriage Al approached Harry about the possibility of adopting children. He thought his father maybe reluctant to raise children again after him, Lily and James but to his surprise he said yes with the condition they find a surrogate mother and they use Al's sperm; Al agreed.

Al had a close friend that he worked with at the hospital and their friendship continued outside of their work…they were practically best friend and she was the only one that knew that Harry and Al were father and son.

Anastasia is a Russian healer only a year younger then Al and she was more then Happy to be a surrogate mother for Al and Harry.

Anastasia became the surrogate mother of two children, a boy named Ethan Yuri Potter and a girl Kaylah Anna Potter. Anastasia remained a close friend in their lives and a mother to their children.

As for Harry and Al they were very much in love and after Harry got released from Azkaban they never spent a night apart again.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

It was the day of their wedding anniversary, their seventeenth which also co-insides with the first time they kissed twenty five years ago when Al was just thirteen and even though through school Al dated other guys which he was grateful for but thinking about it he knew then he would always be with his father.

Al had organized with Anastasia to have the kids for the night for he had plans to make this a special evening for his lover/husband/father.

"Daddy" Kaylah called from her room.

"Yes sweetheart" Al responded finishing off the final touches to his room.

"Daddy have you seen Abby, I can't find her and I won't be able to sleep with out her tonight" his eight year old daughter yelled out.

"Did you look in the dolls house that you and Papa were playing with earlier?" He said remembering seeing his husband and daughter play their earlier before his husband had to leave for a meeting.

"Thanks Daddy" Kaylah yelled as she ran off to the playroom.

Al couldn't help but laugh and headed out to wear his ten-year-old son was chasing a snitch around the kitchen.

"Ethan what have we told you about letting that snitch go in the house?" Al asked slightly annoyed at his son antics with the snitch.

"Sorry Dad" Ethan said catching the snitch and putting it into his pocket and heading out to the back yard to get a broom.

Ethan was a quidditch fanatic and is hoping to be a seeker just like his Papa was, if not better.

"Hey Al" Anastasia said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey there Anna, you look exhausted…busy day huh?" Al asked getting his best friend and mother of his children a cool drink.

"Thanks Al" Anna said taking a sip before continuing on. "It was no busier then normal, Healer Jenson was on the rampage because Whittaker was taking a long time to brew the potions to replenish the stock and he had us all in the lab brewing…you know just the normal day" Anna laughed a bit.

"Sounds normal" Al smiled, it was not unusual for Jenson to be at Whitaker about getting stock done even though there was not a danger of running low unless there was a major incident.

"Certainly was…any way where is Kaylah and Ethan?"

"Kaylah is looking for Abby and Ethan has gone outside undoubtedly to get a broom and to practice catching a snitch"

"And Harry?"

"He had to go into Leesburg for a couple of hours to give a small speech to the magic council about a new defensive spell that he just invented" Al replied.

"You mean the one to help aurors to have a defense against the cruciatus curse?" Anna asked, she has been following Harry work closely with his new defensive spell. For if this spell he is working on works would mean that people would be able to have a shield for the cruciatus curse thus reducing the damage and pain it can cause.

"The very one, I think he is very close"

"This be the best spell since the wolfsbane potion was invented" Anna said excitedly.

"Mummy" Kaylah yelled as she walked into the kitchen and ran towards her mother arms.

"How's my little girl going?" Anna asked after giving her daughter a big hug.

Anastasia to both Harry and Al was their children mother and they have never denied her any parental rights, in fact they encouraged her to be the mother that the children need thus making her a big part of the family and a much loved member by all.

"Ethan, time to come in your mother is here," Al yelled out the window to his son who gave him the thumbs to indicate he heard.

"He's coming" Al said turning back to his best friend and daughter.

"Ok, what time would you like them back?" Anna asked hoping she'll be able to have them for a while as it was her day off tomorrow and she really wanted to spend the time with the kids.

"Not to early please" Al replied.

"Big night plan with your hubby?" Anna asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes but as if I'll give you details" Al replied light heartedly.

"Ha-ha, I know have fun tonight and Happy anniversary" Anna said as she got up from her chair.

"Thanks Anna" Al said as Ethan walked through the door.

"Hi Mum" Ethan said

"Ready to go?"

"Yes" both kids answered at the same time.

"Well say goodbye to your father" Anna instructed them.

"Bye Dad" Ethan said getting his bag

"See you Daddy and say good bye to Papa for me too" Kaylah said giving her father a quick hug and a kiss.

"I will sweetheart you be good for your mother the both of you" Al said lovingly to his daughter and his son.

"Don't worry so much Al, enjoy your night with that darling husband of yours" Anna said giving him a wink.

"Anna" Al rolled his eyes at his friend, he knew what she was implying and she also knew who Harry really is but never judged them and till this day has remained a true friend.

"Hahaha anyway Al we better make a move on and I'll have them back after diner if that alright?" Anna asked as they both started heading towards the floo.

"That's fine Anna"

"See you later Al" Anna said placing a kiss on his cheek, grabbing a hand floo powder and calling out the address.

"See you Daddy" Kaylah said as she kissed her father then stepped through the floo.

"Later Dad" Ethan said as he hugged him then stepped into the floo with Anna following behind him.

Al headed back to the kitchen and for the next hour he finished off the prep work for diner.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry was happy that he was able to get away from the meeting early. Any other time he would have been happy to stay and answer questions but not today.

No today was his wedding anniversary and he wanted to be home with his lover celebrating.

After Harry proposed to Al they were discussing when they should get married. Al wanted a small personal wedding, which Harry was happy to oblige by, and Al also wanted it on the day they first shared kissed.

After the trial for Harry, the prejudices he faced afterwards was hurtful and resentful for he knew that even though he was proven innocent in the eyes of the law but the public has a long memory and in the interest of protecting his family they left for America.

Once settled there and into there new lives, Harry and Al kept the fact that they were father and son a secret but people assumed they were married as they both carried the same last name of Potter.

Harry thought about getting rings and having them wear them but then the thought that his son would never get to experience what a wedding is like. To be married to someone you could see yourself loving the rest of your life, devoted to them, having a family with them and growing old with them.

It may seem strange but Harry never had that with Ginny, she was just someone who was able to give him children.

But with Albus, it is different.

The more he spent with Al and after everything they went through he could really see himself growing old with Albus so after a couple of years he put everything he was on the line and asked his son to marry him and to his surprise Al said yes.

They married and a few years later Al came to him wanting to see if he would adopt but Harry didn't want that. He wanted to Al to have a child that would be his, if not then he would adopt. That was when Anastasia came in and agreed to have Al's sperm injected into her and carry a child for them.

To Harry she was amazing and they were with her every step and of the way and when Ethan was born the joy in Al's eyes was worth the wait and Anastasia or Anna as she liked to be called became an important part of their lives and when Ethan was about eighteen months old she suggested to them that they should give him a brother or a sister and eleven months later Kaylah was born.

After that there family was completed and Harry is thrilled to be a father again or technically a grandfather, but in essence he was Ethan and Kaylah Papa.

Harry apparated back home and was amazed at how quiet the house was as his kids usually come running out from somewhere to meet him followed quickly by Al.

He could smell something delicious cooking and headed towards the kitchen where he spotted his lover over at the stove, busy cooking…something, Harry was not sure what but it smelt good.

He walked in up behind his love, placing his hands on his waist and kissing his neck Harry said, "mmm something smells good love"

Al smiled and turned around hugging his husband and giving him a kiss.

"How was your meeting?"

"Good but let's not talk about that" Harry replied kissing Al again before asking "the kids with Anna tonight?"

"Yessss" Al said feeling his arousing building up.

"Happy anniversary love" Harry whispered again before claiming his lips.

"Happy anniversary Hun" Al replied after they separated.

"Do you mind opening the wine?" Al asked.

"Sure" Harry said kissing him again before heading over to the table and opening the bottle of Lindeman's Bin 65 Chardonnay, one of Harry's personal favorites and pouring himself and Al a class.

Al in the meantime was serving out diner of roast potatoes, beans, pumpkin, sliced onions and carrot roasted in garlic and rosemary with roast beef and gravy and for dessert Al made Treacle Tart.

"Al this looks delicious" Harry said as Al placed diner in front of him.

They sat and ate their meal. The atmosphere was of tranquility and love with conversation flowing with ease.

They talked about many things, their kids, Anna, how much they mean to each other and of a possible vacation they were thinking about taking in the summer before Ethan heads off to Wayfield's school of witchcraft and wizardry one of the top schools for young witches and Wizards in America.

Unlike Hogwarts, Wayfields was a more of a modern school, keeping in touch with muggle society like having the use or computers, pens and paper, electricity but still having the same traditions, like quidditch, floo networks, owl post and brooms.

After they had finished their meals, Harry lit up smoke and so did Al while they chatted a bit more.

Once they finished their smoke Al got up and walked around to where his husband was and held out his hand to which Harry took and Al gently pulled Harry into him; wrapping his arms around his waist he leaned and kissed him.

The kissed started off slowly but it wasn't long till the passion ignited between the two and Harry started to pull up Al shirt when Al stopped.

"Not yet love, come" Al said and grabbed his husband hand, nox the lights and led his husband upstairs to their bedroom.

Harry entered the room and was stunned by what he saw. His room was decorated with floating candles; rose peddles lightly spread on the floor, a bowl of chocolate-coated strawberries and the smell of vanilla fragrances in the air.

"Al" Harry said at a loss of words at how touched he was.

"Shhh" Al said placing a finger of Harry lips before pulling him into another kiss.

They kissed and ran there hands over each other back. Harry started to undo Al shirt and quickly remove it. He ran his hands over his husband chest, tweaking his nipples.

Al moaned as his husband played with his nipples and he quickly got rid of his shirt, he needed to feel him…to have the skin on skin contact.

They both kicked off their shoes without breaking the kiss and Al slowly led his husband to the bed.

When Harry's leg hit the bed, he sat down but was gently pushed down with Al lying on top of him kissing him, caressing him and he could feel Al undoing his pants.

Al kissed his husband, moving from his lips down to the side of the neck sucking on his sensitive spot at the base of his neck. Moving slowly down the chest kissing, licking and sucking paying special attention to his nipples.

While he was doing that Al was busy undoing the button and the zipper on his husband pants, he really wanted to be the one to please him, to make love to him.

Al continued kissing and sucking down his chest, dipping his tongue into his naval continuing down to the waist of his pants.

Al pulled at his pants and Harry lifted hips making it easier for his pants to come off. Al removed them along with his boxers and socks.

His kissed up his leg, ignore his straining cock, then to the other leg before licking the ball sack, up the shaft, over the slit and around the head before engulfing the cock.

He suck on his cock, bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue along the slit, Harry was moaning, running his hands through his husband head. He could feel his orgasm build from the pit of his stomach but he was so lost in his pleasure he couldn't speak.

Al knew his lover was about to explode and sucked harder until the explosion of his lover seed in his mouth hitting the back of his throat with Al swallowing every drop.

Al moved back up kissing his lover when all of a sudden his lover flipped him and he was underneath him.

Harry kissed Al while undoing his pants as well. His lover just gave him the most mind-boggling blowjob (like always) and Harry so wanted to return the favor.

Kissing down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples and naval. Once to the waist of the trousers, Harry removed them, along with his boxers and socks.

Licking his lips Harry went to work on his lover cock. Licking around the head, the shaft, and ball sack before taking his cock into his mouth.

Harry sucked on his lover cock, fondling his balls giving his lover intense pleasure and it wasn't long before his lovers balls started swell, an indication he was about to cum which made Harry suck harder bobbing his head up and down along the shaft until Al exploded into his mouth.

Moving back up to kiss his lover, the arrange themselves so they were laying on their sides looking at each, kissing not speaking but showing their love through their actions…gentle touches.

After a few minutes of touching and kissing both men were growing hard and tonight Al wanted to be the one making love to his husband. He got the lube off their bedside table and started to prepare his lover.

Al could have used his wand, which they have done many times over the years but not this time, this time he wanted to do it himself…to feel him in the only way a lover can feel the man he loves.

Once he stretched his lover, Al lifted one of his legs onto his shoulders and pushed his cock into his lover until he was fully sheathed.

"Move love" Harry said after a few seconds.

Al locked eyes with his lover, leaned in and kissed him before he started to move.

He broke the kissed and moves slowly in and out not once taking his eyes off his lover. Changing his angel to hit his prostate he started to increase his pace going faster and faster.

Al never once broke eye contact with his lover. His eyes expressed the love he felt for the man that he was making love to even after twenty five years since that first kissed, the love he felt was beyond anything he could have put into words and he could see it…in his lovers eyes he could see the love for him.

Al slowed down, making his moves slow and gentle but the urge to go hard and fast took over and it wasn't long until he could feeling himself about to cum and grabbed his husband cock and stroked it in time with his thrust.

It wasn't long until both men came shouting out their lovers name and Al collapsed on top of his lover. Both men didn't move for a while basking in the after glow of their passionate lovemaking.

Al slowly moved up and leaned in a kissed his lover before pulling out of him.

Harry remained on his back and Al moved off lying on his side next to his lover half draping over his chest.

"I love you" Al said looking at his lover "I love you so much my love" he continued leaning in claiming his lips.

"I love you too, more then I can put into words," Harry replied after they broke their kiss.

"Happy anniversary my love"

"Happy anniversary Al"

Both men shared one kiss before cuddling into each other and Al drifted off to sleep very quickly.

As for Harry he had a moment of reflection before he fell asleep.

Albus was born into this world as his son. At the age of thirteen he came out as being gay, that night they shared their first kiss. By the end of that summer holiday Harry had made love to him.

For the next couple of years they did see other men but while they were home, they were lovers and somewhere along the line they fell deeply in love with each other and Harry stop seeing Al as his son but as a lover he wanted to be with.

At the age of seventeen they came out as lovers and faced all accusations together and even during the time he was accused of being a pedophile and sent to Azkaban awaiting trail, Al was there along with his other two kids James and Lily.

Once that was cleared up they moved to America, they married and had children and their love remained strong and apart from Anastasia no one knew they were father and son…not even Ethan and Kaylah.

Al may have been brought into this world as Harry son but they will go out of this world as husbands and lovers.

Finite Incantatem.


End file.
